UghSexy Min
by ChoJiMin137
Summary: Kyuhyun menghukum Sungmin karena beraninya bermesraan dengan Jonghyun CN Blue saat di sebuah acara penghargaan. #Terinspirasi dari sebuah pict Sungmin dan Jonghyun CN Blue berpegangan tangan .


**Uh...Sexy Min!****/ Yaoi/ NC/ Oneshoot**

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Sungmin and other

And other cast

Genre : Romance, Nc, Humor (?)

Rate : T - M

Desclaimer :

Ini fanfic buatan saya, berasal dari otak author yang begitu cetek dan korslet ini bukan dari hasil plagiat ataupun mencuri. Kyumin saling memiliki dan mereka real! Yeah...

Summary :

Kyuhyun menghukum Sungmin karena beraninya bermesraan dengan Jonghyun CN Blue saat di sebuah acara penghargaan.  
>#Terinspirasi dari sebuah pict Sungmin dan Jonghyun CN Blue berpegangan tangan .<p>

Warning :

FF ini berisi adegan dewasa, yang belum cukup umur saya mohon untuk tidak membacanya. Tapi kalau tetap membacanya terserah, jangan salahkan saya kalau terjadi sesuatu. Karena saya sudah memperingatkan kalian. ^^

Mian buat typo(s) yang bertebaran, cerita yang membosankan, dan pasaran, serta beberapa hal yang mengganggu lainnya. Walaupun ini fiksi, tapi saya berharap memang benar adanya... hehehe :D

Backsound :

Trouble Maker – Now

Hyuna – Ice Cream

.

.

.

Di dalam sebuah kamar, terdapat 2 orang dengan jenis kelamin yang sama tengah terduduk diatas ranjang, 2 orang namja tersebut memiliki wajah yang begitu di elu-delukan oleh beberapa yeoja sekarang ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun dan juga Lee Sungmin, salah satu anggota Boy Band terkenal di seluruh dunia. Super Junior.

Cho Kyuhyun yang memiliki wajah tampan dan juga aura begitu memikat serta Lee Sungmin yang memiliki wajah manis dan cantik, tak kalah cantiknya dengan yeoja-yeoja yang tergabung dalam sebuah Girl Band.

Terlihat disana, Sungmin tengah mencoba merajuk pada kekasihnya, Kyuhyun. Urm... kalian tidak perlu melotot ataupun terkejut seperti itu, karena kenyataannya mereka memang mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa kau mendiamkanku seharian ini?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara imutnya

"..."

"Kyu~,,,, ayolah! Bicara padaku, jangan diam saja"

"Kyu, Kyu, Kyu...Kyuhyun-ahh... ayo bicara. Kalau kau tak mau bicara padaku, tak ada jatah untukmu, huh!"

Lalu Sungmin berbalik dan duduk membelakangi Kyuhyun, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu mengerucutkan bibir bawahnya. Beginilah pose Sungmin saat merajuk, bukannya terlihat menakutkan malah terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tak tergoda dengan rayuan kekasih imutnya walaupun dia benar-benar panik saat Sungmin mengancam tak akan memberi jatah. Kalian juga mengertikan apa yang di maksud dengan jatah, yeah... jatah 'begituan'.

Karena takut tidak akan mendapatkan jatah dari sang kekasih, akhirnya Kyuhyun terpaksa membuang ego-nya. Ugh...Seme yang begitu penurut. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dan mendekati Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah..." panggil Kyuhyun seraya memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang

"..."

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku mengalah. Aku memang tak bisa mendiamkanmu terlalu lama" kata Kyuhyun

"Tapi kau mendiamkanku seharian ini" ucap Sungmin

"Itu juga karena salahmu Ming" lirih Kyuhyun

"Eh?"

Sungmin langsung menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan wajah kusut Kyuhyun. Melihat wajah kekasih tampannya yang begitu menyedihkan membuat kening Sungmin berkerut, menandakan dia tengah berfikir. Ini salahku? Tanya Sungmin didalam hati.

"Kyu, memang aku melakukan apa? Aku bahkan tak melakukan sebuah kesalahan seingatku?" tanya Sungmin

"Hhhh... Kau tak mengingatnya?"

"Aniya, seharian ini kau bahkan tak bicara padaku. Bagaimana mungkin aku tau salahku? Sekarang katakan" pinta Sungmin menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun yang mulai terlihat chuby.

**-Flashback-**

**Kyuhyun terus menatap tak suka pada sosok di sebelah, sebelah dan sebelahnya lagi. Sosok yang seenaknya duduk di samping kekasihnya. Apa dia tak tahu kalau sebenarnya dia ingin duduk di samping kekasihnya itu.**

_**'Beraninya dia...'**_** batin Kyuhyun**

**Meski hatinya bergerumuh ingin memarahi orang yang duduk di sebelah kekasihnya,namun Kyuhyun tetap memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk beberapa fans yang memotretnya. Kalau dia kelepasan, bisa marah besar managernya.**

**Sret**

'_**Apa-apaan itu?!'**_** batinnya seraya memelototkan kedua matanya**

**Tentu saja semua orang marah jika pasangannya dengan seenaknya menggenggam erat tangan orang lain, dan itulah yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Dia melihat dengan kedua matanya, bahwa sang kekasih tengah mengenggam tangan orang yang sudah ingin Kyuhyun hajar.**

'_**Tenang saja Kyuhyun, kau bisa membalasnya nanti'**_** ujar Kyuhyun di dalam hati untuk menenangkan diri**

"**Baiklah, kalau begitu kita sambut Super Junior M untuk menerima hadiahnya!"**

**MC yang membawakan acara penghargaan itu menyambut kedatangan seluruh member Super Junior M untuk menaiki panggung lalu menyerahkan piala penghargaan untuk mereka. Sebagai pembicara, Eunhyuk memberikan beberapa kata-kata untuk keberhasilan Super Junior M kali ini. Semua member tersenyum senang di atas panggung itu, tak terkecuali Sungmin, member dengan julukan King Of Aegyo itu tersenyum begitu manis dan nampak malu-malu.  
><strong>

**Setelah selesai mengucapkan rasa bahagia dan rasa terima kasih mereka terhadap semua orang, seluruh member Super Junior M tanpa Siwon yang hadir disana kembali turun dari panggung. **

**-Flashback End-**

Mendengar cerita Kyuhyun dengan cara pembawaan yang begitu emosi oleh kekasihnya itu membuat Sungmin merasa bersalah. Astaga, sebenarnya dia tak bermaksud melakukan itu. Jonghyun itu adalah temannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah... A-aku tak bermaksud begitu~ " kata Sungmin

"Tapi apa? Kau bahkan begitu mesra dengan namja itu" pekik Kyuhyun

"Yaaa... aku tak begitu Kyu, kau harus percaya padaku. Diluar sana, mereka yang mendukung kita juga tahu aku tak mungkin punya hubungan dengannya. Percayalah" pinta Sungmin

Dan kini keadaannya terlah terbalik, bukan Sungmin yang merajuk, melainkan Kyuhyun yang kembali merajuk. Huh! Kali ini Sungmin harus di hukum karena beraninya bermesraan dengan namja lain didepan matanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, maafkan aku ya? Aku tak bermaksud begitu"

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku akan melakukan apa saja, asal kau percaya padaku dan memafkan aku. Jinjja! Aku tak bermaksud begitu, Kyu"

'_Kena kau kelinci buntet'_

Kyuhyun bersorak dalam hati saat mendengar kalimat Sungmin tadi, yeah... sebenarnya dia menjebak Sungmin agar kekasih imutnya itu mengatakan kalimat tadi, 'melakukan apa saja' persisi seperti apa yang dia inginkan.

"Kyu~ "

"Kyu~ "

"Ekhem... baiklah"

Setelah mentralkan rasa bahagia yang memuncak, Kyuhyun akhirnya bersuara dan mengatakan sebuah hukuman untuk Sungmin. Hukuman yang tentu saja sangat menguntungkan untuknya.

"Aku akan percaya padamu jika kau mau melakukan..."

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik di telinga Sungmin, membisikan sebuah hukuman yang membuat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan seringainya. It's show time, babe. Sementara itu, Sungmn hanya bisa menerima pasrah apa hukuman untuknya, karena dengan melakukan hukuman dari Kyuhyun dia akan mendapat kepercayaan kekasihnya lagi. Begitu polosnya dirimu itu Sungmin sehingga membuat Kyuhyun selalu saja menjahilimu. Hhhh...

.

.

.

Kyuhyun cekikikan diatas ranjangnya, yang dulunya juga ranjang Sungmin. Setelah kejadian di sebuah acara Kyuhyun terpaksa harus berpisah dengan kekasihnya dalam urusan tidur. Namun, karena tak kuat menanggung kesepian dan juga kerinduan terhadap kekasihnya membuat Kyuhyun sering memaksa Sungmin untuk tidur bersama jika para member Super Junior yang lain sedang ada acara.

Seperti saat ini, lantai 11 yang biasanya di tempati oleh para pasangan muda dari Boy Band tersebut tengah sepi. Jadilah muncul ide gila dari kepala Kyuhyun saat tau kondisi dorm yang dia huni tak ramai seperti biasanya.

"Sungmin-ah, apa kau sudah selesai. Aku sudah tak sabar" panggil Kyuhyun

Kembali. Kyuhyun terkikik saat membayangkan Sungmin yang sebentar lagi keluar dari dalam kamar mandi di dalam kamar mereka. Sungguh! Kyuhyun ingin segera melihat perubahan Sungmin.

Ceklek

Pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Sungmin dengan sebuah handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya, namun tak semua bagian tertutupi dengan handuk itu karena terbukti kaki mulusnya nampak dan disana terlihat sebuah kain bermotif macan.

"Ya! Buka handuknya, dan menarilah" perintah Kyuhyun

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau begitu tega padaku" kata Sungmin

"Itu hukumanmu Ming, jadi kau harus menerimanya" ucap Kyuhyun

"Sekarang lepas handuknya" tambahnya

Mendengar perintah Kyuhyun yang terdengar tidak bisa dirubah membuat Sungmin melepaskan handuknya, dan... sekarang terpampang begitu jelas. Apa kalian begitu penasaran dengan kedaan Sungmin? Oke, akan saya beritahu. Sekarang ini Sungmin tengah menerima hukuman dari Kyuhyun karena masalah 'genggam-menggenggam-tangan' yang dilakukan oleh Sungmin sendiri.

Dan sebagai hukumannya, Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin mengenakan kostum Hyuna di sushow 5 lengkap dengan rambut palsu dan juga subalan di dadanya, mengenakan pakaian yang meperlihatkan bahu, perut, serta paha Sungmin jika digunakan untuk menari. Hukuman itu bahkan Kyuhyun tambahkan dengan menyuruh Sungmin menari Ice Cream sesuai dengan apa yang Sungmin lakukan saat di sushow 5 mereka.

"Sekarang aku akan memutar lagunya, lalu kau menari"

Kyuhyun terlihat mengutak-atik ponselnya guna mencari lagu Hyuna-Ice Cream yang tadi baru saja dia Download, lalu dia terduduk manis diatas ranjang seraya memandang Sungmin dengan niatan tertentu. Selanjutnya, terdengar sebuah alunan music yang berasal dari ponsel Kyuhyun. Lagu yang sering Sungmin dengar saat sedang Cross Dressing diatas panggung Sushow 5.

Melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang tersirat agar dia cevat menari membuat Sungmin menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai alunan music. Astaga, dia benar-benar malu kalau harus melakukannya di depan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terus menggoyangkan tubuhnya, rupanya dia masih ingat setiap gerakan yang dia pelajari untuk menghibur para fansnya itu. Dia meliukkan tubuhnya dengan lemah gemulai, tak jarang dia membuat pose menggoda saat tak tahu gerakan seperti apa selanjutnya.

'_Shit! Aku teransang'_ batin Kyuhyun

Mata Kyuhyun tak pernah lepas menatap setiap gerakan yang Sungmin buat, menatap penuh lapar pada sosok didepannya. Sedangkan Sungmin sendiri mulai menikmati gerakannya, terus meliukan tubuhnya dengan gerakan sexy dan juga menggoda.

"Kemarilah,Min" kata Kyuhyun dengan suara paraunya

Sungmin berjalan dengan begitu menggoda – menurut Kyuhyun – namja manis itu sengaja menggoyangkan bokongnya yang begitu montok sengaja untuk menggoda Kyuhyun, agar sang kekasih puas dengan penampilan solo tersebut.

Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin dan menjatuhkan tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu tepat di pangkuannya, membuat benda yang sudah menegang di balik celana trining itu semakin tertekan dan menegang saja. Sementara itu, Sungmin malah menggeliat di pelukan Kyuhyun. Menggoyangkan bokongnya tanpa tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan menahan gejolak gairahnya.

"Aku ingin, kita berduet. Menari dengan iringan lagu dari Trouble maker. Now!" bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin, meninggalkan rasa panas pada telinga tersebut.

**Slurp **

"Ahhh..."

Kyuhyun menjilat dan menghisap bahu Sungmin yang terekspose di depannya, menyingkirkan helaian rambut palsu yang tengah Sungmin kenakan dan mulai menandai bahu putih dan mulus itu.

.

.

.

Kini suasana semakin panas. Di dalam kamar tersebut, bukan hanya Sungmin yang menari, Kyuhyun juga terlihat menggerakkan tubuhnya. Keduanya begitu terhayut oleh lagu dan juga gairah yang telah mereka ciptakan sendiri.

Lagu dari sebuah pasangan duet hot Trouble maker – Now sudah berputar sejak 1 menit yang lalu, menciptakan suasana semakin memanas. Tubuh Kyuhyun berdiri tepat di belakang Sungmin, memeluk perut Sungmin yang terekspose sementara bibirnya tengah bekerja pada leher bagian belakang milik Sungmin.

Kedua begitu menikmati lagu yang tengah mengalun, tak peduli pada keadaan pakaian mereka sama sekali. Rambut palsu yang Sungmin pakai sudah terjatuh, sementara subalan didadanya juga sudah tak ada, membuat bagian atas tubuh Sungmin terlihat. Dan melihat keadaan itu menjadikan Kyuhyun semakin buas saja, dia membalik tubuh Sungmin agar namja mungil itu menghadapnya.

Tak lama, kedua bibir yang berbeda itu menyatu. Diiringi dengan kecipak dari ciuman panas mereka dan juga lagu yang masih berputar membuat keadaan di dalam kamar tersebut bener-bener panas.

Kyuhyun melumat habis bibir Sungmin, menjilat dan juga menggigitnya. Menggulum bagian bawah dan atasnya, membuat bibir Sungmin terlihat bengkak dan juga berwarna merah pekat. Ciuman tersebut bertahan hampir 2 menit, dan harus terlepas karena kebutuhan oksigen.

Tak sampai disana, Kyuhyun menurunkan ciumannya pada leher Sungmin, kembali menandai laher tersebut dengan tanda kepimilikannya. Lalu setelah puas dengan leher Sungmin, Kyuhyun menurunan lagi ciumannya, kini dia tengah mengulum niple Sungmin. Dia harus menurunkan salah satu kaitan kostum Sungmin, dan selanjutnya Kyuhyun leluasa menikmati tonjolan didada Sungmin.

"Ahh...Kyuhhh...akhh" desah Sungmin

Slurp...slurp...

"Ahhh...ahhhh...ughh..."

Desahan tersebut terus keluar dari bibir merah Sungmin, mendengar desahan Sungmin yang begitu sexy membuat libido Kyuhyun meningkat dengan drastis. Di tengah kegiatannya mengulum niple Sungmin, tangannya turun dan menemukan tonjolan diantara paha Sungmin.

"AKHH...Kyuuuhhhh..." pekik Sungmin

"Ahhh,,,hah...ughhh...Kyuhhh..."

Kyuhyun terus melakukannya, kini bukan hanya mengulum niple tapi juga menghisap layaknya bayi yang tengah menyusu pada ibunya, di antara hisapan itu Kyuhyun juga meremas junior Sungmin. Meremasnya dan menambah rasangan lainnya pada tubuh kekasihnya.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan Min, hhhh...aku menginginkanmu sayang...hhhh" bisik Kyuhyun

"Ughh..."

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin dan menjatuhkannya di atas ranjangnya, namun bukannya merasakan sakit, Sungmin malah menggeliat nikmat dan mendesah tak karuan.

"Kyuhyun-ahhh...fuck mehh...ughh...fuck me...ahhhh" kata Sungmin

"As your wish baby"

.

.

.

Di atas ranjang itu, terdapat 2 namja yang tengah bergumul dengan intim. Menyatukan cinta dan juga gairah yang mereka tahan, kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan jika keduanya tengah merindukan pasangan mereka.

"Yeah...terushhh Minghh...ahhh" desah Kyuhyun

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya dan berdengung, kembali meneruskan kegiatan mengulum junior besar milik Kyuhyun. Mengulum junior tersebut layaknya tengah menikmati sebuah lolipop yang begitu lezat, dia juga memberika jilatan dan juga hisapan, agar kekasihnya yang terngah merem melek di atas ranjang itu orgasme dengan cepat.

Kyuhyun sendiri juga tak hanya menikmati service dari Sungmin, dia sekarang terlihat menjilat hole mereka milik Sungmin yang tersaji dihadapannya, mengoreknya dan menyodok hole tersebut dengan jemari panjangnya. Menghasilkan dengungan dari Sungmin dan membuat juniornya bergetar di dalam mulut Sungmin.

Gaya 69, begitulah mereka menyebutnya.

Plop

"Ugh...wae Kyuhhh?" tanya Sungmin dengan decakan kesal

Kyuhyun menurunkan Sungmin dan segera menempatkannya di bawah kungkungan tubuh telanjangnya, sudah tak peduli dengan baju dan celana yang tadi dibuang Sungmin.

"Jinjja! Aku ingin memasukan penisku di dalam holemu Min" kata Kyuhyun

Dia langsung menyingkap dress yang masih Sungmin pakai,. Memang, Kyuhyun sengaja membiarkan Sungmin memakai kostumnya, namun keadaannya begitu acak-acakan. Bagian atasnya melorot disisi kanan sehingga memperlihatkan dada kanan Sungmin, memperlihatkan tanda kepemilikan yang sudah Kyuhyun berikan. Lalu tak lupa Kyuhyun tadi melepaskan dalaman yang Sungmin pakai.

Melihat hasil pekerjaaannya yang merubah Sungmin nampak begitu sexy dan menggairahkan membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar tak bisa menahan gairah yang sudah diujung tanduk. Kyuhyun segera merentangkan kaki Sungmin, membuat Sungmin harus mengangkang dan memperlihatkan kejantanan serta holenya.

Tanpa Sungmin ketahui, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun sudah medorong penis besarnya memasuki hole sempit miliknya.

"Urghh... appo, Kyuuhhh" lirih Sungmin

"Tahan sayang,,,uhhh, kau begitu sempit Minghh...ahhhh"

Lalu dalam sekali hentak, milik Kyuhyun sudah bersarang didalam hole Sungmin, menghasilkan pekikan keras dan juga lelehan air mata yang membasahi wajah Sungmin.

**Chup**

"Urmmm...ughhh..."

Melihat kekasihnya kesakitan karenanya membuat Kyuhyun membungkam bibir Sungmin, kembali mengulum untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang tengah kekasihnya rasakan. Dan ternyata hal itu berhasil. Kini Sungmin terlihat rileks diantara ciuman panas mereka, dan kesempatan itu Kyuhyun gunakan untuk menggerakan kejatanannya keluar-masuk di hole Sungmin.

"Ahh,,,ahhh,,,ahh,,,"

Desahan kenikmatan milik Sungmin mulai mengalum saat Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, membuat Sungmin leluasa mendesah dengan kencang. Rupanya Sungmin sudah menikmati permainan Kyuhyun, terbukti saat Kyuhyun menghentak tubuhnya dengan keras dia membalasnya dengan gerakan berlainan arah dari Kyuhyun. Membuat penis Kyuhyun semakin masuk kedalam dan menghajar prostat Sungmin dengan telak.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ahh,,,Kyuuhhhh"

"Ugh! Shit! Damn, you're so sexy Minghh... Fuck!"

"Ahhh,,Kyuhhh,,,uughhh...ahk! akh! Akh!"

Kyuhyun terus saja menghujam hole Sungmin, menimbulkan sengatan listrik saat penisnya kembali menemukan prostat Sungmin. Dan gerakan keduanya membuat ranjang yang mereka gunakan bercinta berderit, menimbulkan suara dari pertemuan antara bokong montok Sungmin dengan twinsball Kyuhyun yang menggantung.

"Ahh..akuhh,,akh! Kyuuhhh...aaaghhh,,,aaahhhh"

Sungmin mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya, tubuh tersebut melengkung dan desahan penuh nikmat keluar dari bibirnya, bahkan kedua matanya terpejam dengan erat. Namun hal tersebut tak membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan sodokan penisnya pada hole Sungmin, malah dia semakin menghajar hole itu.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Urmmphmmm..."

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka, melumatnya dan menghisapnya bagaikan candu untuk kebutuhan tubuhnya. Selanjutnya, Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh Sungmin dan menariknya agar terduduk di pangkuannya, dengan kejantanan miliknya yang masih bersarang di hole Sungmin.

"Sekarang, menarilah di atasku Ming. Hhh..." kata Kyuhyun

Dan kalian tahu bukan apa yang Kyuhyun minta? Yup! Menyuruh Sungmin untuk bergerak diatas tubuhnya, sementara dia menikmati wajah menggoda Sungmin dari bawah. Yang semakin membuatnya horny 1000 kali lipat.

Uke on top.

"Ahh...ughhh...ahhhh..."

Sungmin mendesah tak karuan saat tubuhnya bergerak keatas-bawah dengan teratur, membuat penis Kyuhyun yang bersarang di holenya nampak keluar-masuk. Dan kegiatan itu dia lakukan tanpa berhenti mengeluarkan desahannya.

"Ah...Minghh,,, kau hebathhh, sayanghh..."

Chup

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin dan langsung mengecup bibir shap-M milik kekasihnya tersebut, mengajaknya bermain lidah bersama yang membuat saliva keduanya membasahi dagu Sungmin.

Bunyi kecipak saliva dan tautan tubuh keduanya semakin menambah suasana makin panas, peluh dan juga keadaan ranjang yang berantakan tak membuat keduanya berhenti bergerak memanjakan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Malah dengan posisi tersebut membuat keduanya merasakan nikmat berinta.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ughhh,,,Kyuhhh,,ahhh,,,ahh"

.

.

.

"Akh! Kyuhh...aaahhh...Fuck Me, ahhhh,,, ahk!"

Kini keadaannya kembali berubah, Sungmin dengan pasrahnya menungging, mengekspose bagian hole miliknya lebih jelas pada Kyuhyun. Sementara itu, Kyuhyun menikmati ketatnya hole yang tengah menjepit penisnya didalam sana.

Kyuhyun terlihat tanpa ampun menyodokan penisnya keluar masuk hole Sungmin, mengabaikan beberapa cairan lengket milik Kyuhyun yang menghiasi hole, bokong dan juga paha Sungmin. Yeah, beberapa menit yang lalu, sebelum mereka merubah posisi bercinta mereka, Kyuhyun telah mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Sementara Sungmin malah sudah 3 kali keluar, membuat sprei yang berada di bawah mereka harus lepek dengan sperma dan juga keringat dari keduanya.

"Ahh,,,Mingh, akuh,,,akh! Shit!"

"Ahh,,,Nadohh,,,aku ingin keluarhhh,,,aahhh Kyuuhhhh"

Tanpa aba-aba, Kyuhyun memutar butuh Sungmin untuk terlentang, hal tersebut membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sendiri mendesah nikmat saat hole Sungmin terasa memeras penisnya didalam sana.

"Ahhh,,,ahh,,Kyuuhhh,,ugh! Ahhkkk...ooohhhhh"

BLES

SRET

BLES

SRET

BLES

SRET

Kyuhyun terus saja menggenjot hole Sungmin, menggerakan penisnya dengan gerakan keras dan cepat sampai menumbuk prostat Sungmin. Menghasilkan pekikan dan juga desahan Sungmin yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kyuhh,,akuhh,,,akuhhh,,,inginhhh,,,ahhhh"

"Bersama Mingh,,,oohh,,,Fuck!"

Plek

Plek

Plek

Plek

Plek

Bunyi itu semakin terdengar nyaring, desahan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terdengar bersahutan didalam kamar tersebut. Sepertinya keduanya tengah berlomba agar keluar dengan segera, dan tak lama...

"AKH! KYUHYUN...ooohhhhh,,,,ahhhhh"

"AKH! MINGHH,,,aaaahhhhh"

Tubuh Kyuhyun ambruk, memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang bergetar karena efek orgasme yang begitu hebat. Sungmin akui, ini adalah orgasme paling hebat yang dia rasakan, Sungmin juga merasakan kalau Kyuhyun malam ini begitu kuat dan juga menggairahkan.

Sungmin bisa merasakan cairan hangat yang masuk kedalam holenya lebih dalam, cairan milik Kyuhyun, dan merasakan cairan lengket yang keluar dari juniornya. Membasahi perutnya, perut dan dada Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae..hhhh...hhhh..." kata Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin

"Nadoh...Nado saranghae,,hhh,,hhh"

Cup

Itu bukanlah ciuman penuh dengan gairah, namun ciuman penuh cinta yang tengah mereka salurkan, cinta yang tak akan habis untuk orang tercinta. Setelah mengecup bibir Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengecup dahi dan juga kedua kelopak mata Sungmin.

"Tidurlah, tadi begitu melelahkan. Namun aku puas. Gomawo"

"Um,,,aku merasakan malam ini, kau begitu berbeda Kyu"

"Kau yang selalu membuatku berbeda, sayang" ucap Kyuhyun mengelus surai hitam milik Sungmin

"Sekarang tidurnya, kita bereskan besuk ssaja" tambahnya

"Tapi... juniormu..." lirih Sungmin

"Kekeke, biarkan dia disana. Dia masih rindu rumahnya Min"

"Urgh... tapi mengganjal Kyu" kata Sungmin protes

"Sudahlah"

Selanjutnya Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendengar suara tarikan nafas yang teratur pada namja dalam dekapan tubuhnya. Nampaknya Sungmin begitu kelelahan melayani Kyuhyun malam ini, dan Kyuhyun sedikit menyesalkan tentang hal itu.

"Hah... aku tak bisa menahan sesuatu jika berdekatan denganmu Min. Kau merubah sikapku jika berdua denganmu" bisik Kyuhyun lirih

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan hati penuh rasa gembira, memeluk lebih erat tubuh Sungmin dan mengecup kepala Sungmin dengan rasa sayang. Lalu dia meraih ponselnya yang sedari tadi dia letakkan diatas nakas disamping ranjang tidurnya. Membuka dan melihat bahwa layar ponsel canggih tersebut masih menampilkan sebuah aplikasi pemutar suara. Rupanya dia lupa mematikannya karena asyik dengan kegiatan panasnya dengan Sungmin tadi.

Memang, lagu yang Kyuhyun putar untuk menghukum Sungmin tadi sudah berhenti beberapa saat setelah mereka bergumul diatas ranjang, dia sudah tak peduli lagi tadi dengan lagu yang selesai memutar. Dia benar-benar lupa akan segalanya jika sudah dengan kekasih imutnya ini.

Kyhyun terkikik saat membaca sebuah pesan dari hyung satu group dengannya, hyung-nya yang begitu hyperaktif dimana-mana. Dan juga bocor bibirnya.

**From : Monkey Hyung**

**Sial kau Kyu! Gara-gara desahan dari kegiatanmu dan Sungmin hyung membuat kami harus pindah ke dorm atas. Awas saja nanti kalau kau tak menghilangkan bau itu. Dan! Cuci sprei kalian sendiri, aku tak kuat!**

Rupanya, para hyung-nya tadi sudah pulang dari acara mereka. Dan karena suara berisik khas orang bercinta terdengar dalam dorm lantai 11 membuat mereka harus mengungsi di dorm atas. Dasar evil magnae. Mengganggu saja kerjaannya.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali meletakkan ponselnya di nakas. Walaupun begitu, dia begitu bahagia. Sungmin menerima hukumannya karena namja mungil itu bersalah telah bermesraan didepannya, itu berarti Sungmin memang tidak bermaksud demikian terhadapanya. Sungmin mencintainya. Dan Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin, melebihi cinta Sungmin untuknya.

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu, kau akan menjadi milikku selamanya. Cho Sungmin"

.

.

.

The End

Ini adalah FF NC Yaoi saya yang pertama, mohon komentaranya? FF ini juga pernah saya publish di akun FB-ku... Terima kasih ^_^


End file.
